Jen's life
by Snow fun
Summary: The Autobots went to Cybertron to rebuild their planet, but now they are back for a visit, but things aren't the same. Miko and Jack are married and have kids. In order to get to know the kids, they take Jen, Miko's youngest daughter on a camping trip. But this turns out to be no normal camping trip.


Transformers Prime- Jen's life

Hi! This is my first story! Please revew! This takes place after the Autobots go back to

Cybertron. After rebuilding Cybertron the Autobots come back to visit Earth. Oh! Miko and

Jack are married and have two kids, Veronica and Jen.

"Veronica! Get down here now!" Miko called. Veronica came grumbling down the stairs

and faced her mother.

"You're 16, and old enough to put your plate away after breakfast." Miko grabbed the

plate off the table and stuffed it into Veronica's hand. Veronica grumbled a word before

walking over to the sink. "What was that?" Miko raised one brow. Veronica stared at her

before answering,

"Yes mom." Veronica twisted her brown hair and walked away. She walked out of the

house and onto the front porch and sat down on the steps. She looked at the two cars on

the side of the road and Veronica's face turned into a frown.

"What do you want?!" Veronica hissed. The two cars transformed and stood up.

"We are waiting for your other sister, Jen. How is your mom doing?" Bulkhead pointed

at her. He paused and looked at the house, "Do you know if Jen is ready yet?" He asked.

"No I don't know. Mom's fine. Jen! They are here now, so come out!" Veronica called.

The door swung open behind Veronica, making her jump out of her skin. She turned her

head to see Jen race toward the steps. Jen waved to the two transformers who waved

back.

"Excuse me, Veronica, but I need to get by you!" Jen slowed to a halt behind Veronica.

"Do this, do that, whatever." Veronica slid out of the way and Jen raced down the steps.

Bee, the other transformer, transformed back into a car and opened up the passenger

side door.

"Hey guys! How's it going?!" Jen asked as she got in Bee. "Hey Veronica, can you

please tell mom and dad that I'll be back tomorrow?" she asked. Veronica gave Jen a cold

sneer and spoke,

"Sure, you are the youngest, so I'm sure they will want to know." Jen only smiled.

"Thanks!"

Later that day...

"Hold the fire! You got me a present? How did you guys know that it was my birthday?!"

Jen jumped up and down excitedly!

"Jen, come on! We were there the day you were born! Why wouldn't we know?" Arcee

smiled. The group (which consisted of Arcee, Bee and Bulkhead. Ratchet stayed behind to

keep a eye out on the base) were heading into the forest on a trip for Jen's 15th birthday.

Right now they were taking a break from the driving and were sitting down on the forest

floor.

"Can I see what it is now? Please!" Jen begged.

"What would be the fun of that? Besides, I have another big surprise for you!" Bee

spoke as he looked down at her.

"Is it a nature walk?" Jen smiled.

"Nope. But we will probably do that later, together! No going off on your own! I'm your

guardian, and it's my job to protect you from all danger!" Bee stood up straight, stuck his

finger in the air and shook it.

"Ok! But Decepticons haven't been here for decades!" Jen sighed. None of the Autobots

spoke a word and the forest filled with silence. "Um... guys? You a ok?" Jen questioned. It

wasn't often that the Autobots were this silent... it was really, really weird.

"Ya, we are fine. But there are things that can hurt you." Bulkhead explained. He got off

the ground and transformed. "We should probably be going, it's getting dark." All of them

nodded and left.

They drove for a long while untill they came to a spot in the forest and decided to camp

there. Bumblebee and Jen set up the tent while Arcee and Bulkhead make a fire. By

the time they were finished it was about 1:00 AM. All the Autobots transformed and went

to sleep... that is except Bee and Jen.

"Ok, now I'm no expert on dying hair, but I'll do my best." Bee cracked his knuckles.

"So this is your suprise?" Jen wispered to Bee. Bee nodded.

"Ya hu. Oh, by the way, I hope you like blue." Bee smiled. He opened up the bottle and

blue die came out, then he mixed it in her hair.

"Come on Bee, you know that that is my favorite colour!"

"If your mom finds out we stayed up this late, she's going to kill me!" Bumblebee made

a small chuckle. Jen nodded and laughed herself.

"When will my hair be dry?" Jen quizzed.

"Soon. I just need to go and grab something... stay right here!" Bee got up and walked

away. Jen was humming to her favourite song when she heard a small rustle in the trees.

"Huh? I wonder what that was." She crept close to the trees hoping to see what it was.

There it was again! Only farther away into the forest. "I won't be that long." She looked

behind her to see if Bee was coming back. Just one step, that's all. She thought. Ah!

There was the noise again! It was closer again, so she took another step and pretty soon

she was in the forest. She started walking around hoping to find out where the sound was

going to come next. The forest was dark and gloomy, not a good place to be! She turned

around trying to find the way she came in but she couldn't find the exit. "Oh I'm brilliant!

Stupid, stupid, stupid-" Jen stopped short because she heard a deep chuckle and heavy

footsteps.

"Yes, how brilliant of you to fall ever so gently into our little, trap." something walked

out of the trees and into Jen's view. She gasped and started to back up. She put her hand

in front of her and her voice shook as she spoke.

"Stay r-right where you are! Don't come any closer than you already have! I-I mean it!"

She tripped and fell over backwards. She groaned as she felt the back of her head. Thank

goodness she wasn't bleeding! "Who are you!?" Jen demanded. She sure didn't want to

upset this mech, and it looked like he could easly explode with anger!

"I thought you already figured that one out!"

"Your a Decepticon! But I thought that you guys left Earth alone!" He was massive,

with a silver body and a menacing red optic. He had a gun for a hand too. He was

someone to be feared.

"Well you thought wrong, didn't you?" He smirked evilly. He reached down to grab her

but Jen slid out of the way before he could catch her.

"Heh, everyone told me Decepticons were mean, but they never told me how slow you

guys move!" Jen zipped out of the Decepticon's reach and ran farther into the forest. She

heard his footsteps behind her so she pressed on. She didn't know how far she was into

she forest, but she knew the deeper she went, the longer it would take for the Autobots

to find her. She saw a tree big enough to hide behind, so she ran up to it as fast as she

could. She hid herself and held her breath. If the Decepticon found her, she would be a

goner! The Decepticon stopped and looked around.

"I know you're here somewhere, so why don't you come out and I'll go easy on you..."

He waited. Jen stopped breathing, or at least tried to. Anticipation grew in her to run but

she fought it. All she had to do was wait long enough and not move and he would go

away... right? He stomped his foot and Jen leaped out of her hiding place. A smile grew

on his face and he lunged for her! A scream emitted from her lungs as she dodged the

incoming attack! She started to run again, this time faster and more chaotic. She had to

get away from him!

"Leave me alone!" She yelled. A unearthly laugh escaped him as he lunged at her

again, this time missing her by a couple inches. She had to escape now before something

bad happened! Suddenly she tripped and fell, scraping her back. She tried getting back

up but she couldn't, the Decepticon had her pinned. As he was about to pick her up, he

shot backwards, falling to the ground. He groaned, and fell silent... what happened? Jen

struggled to get up.

"Your lucky the Autobots called me and sent me looking for you! What were you

thinking?! This isn't a place for you to run around in!" Ratchet scolded. His two hands

were transformed into swords so he transformed them back. "I said that when I found

you I would tell you that Bee wants you to call him."Since the Decepticon would be out for

a while, Jen could now freely call her bro. So she dug in her pocket for her phone. She

hoped it hadn't fallen out while she was running.

"Ah! Here it is! My handy phone." She had found her phone, so she tried calling... only

she got no signal so it wouldn't work! Jen grumbled. Why do things always get tricky

when you think it's over! She walked around some more trying to get that stupid signal!

Then finally after walking for who knows how long, she got a signal. It wasn't very strong,

but it was good enough for it to work.

"Jen!" Bee yelled! "You're alive! Where in the world are you!"

"It's ok Bee, I'm in the forest. I kind of got lost but... I had some help." Jen and Ratchet

walked toward the edge of the forest. "Ratchet helped me find my way home again! Boy,

do I have things to tell you!"

"Ya! What were you thinking!?" Bee yelled.

"Um..." Jen clicked her phone shut and walked out of the bush. Everyone was in a wild

frenzy!

"Jen!" Bee ran up to Jen and grabbed her. She groaned.

"Don't grab me too hard." Arcee walked up to Bee and sighed.

"Jen..." Arcee begain. "Where were you?"

"In the forest. I heard a weird sound and went to investigate... I was chased around by

some Decepticon. I'm so sorry! I won't do that never ever, ever again!"

"You were chased by a Decepticon?!" Bulkhead asked. Jen nodded.

"Well, we don't have to worry about you getting away on us do we?" Arcee scolded.

"No! I won't do that ever, ever again! You have my word!" Jen shook.

"Good. Now, I'll talk to your mom about this later. Right now we need to get our sleep."

Arcee transformed. Ratchet sighed with relief and transformedd also.

Bee transformed and put Jen inside.

"Jen..." Bee spoke "don't you ever do that again."

"Don't worry Bee. I've had enough adventure for life."


End file.
